Telepon
by Auriellie Evans
Summary: Ketika sebuah panggilan telepon mengganggu mood-mu yang sedang semangat menulis cerita, bagaimana reaksimu? Inilah reaksi Lucy Heartfillia ketika Natsu Dragneel meneleponnya hanya untuk bilang "Aku mencintaimu, Luce!" /First Fic in this Fandom/ NaLu


.

.

**Telepon**

By Auriellie Evans

Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima

**Warning: possibly OOC, typo(s), straight pair, fluff**

.

.

Lucy Heartfillia tersenyum manis melihat sebuah benda yang terletak dimeja kerjanya. Sebuah benda yang Master Makarov sebut sebagai 'Telepon'. Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi dengan serangkaian tombol yang bertuliskan nomor dari satu hingga sembilan dan sebuah corong dua arah yang membuatmu bisa berbicara dan mendengarkan suara orang dari jauh.

Hari ini, kota Magnolia sedang dibanjiri kiriman dari Fiore berupa telepon. Alasannya? Karena pemerintah Fiore perlu menghemat penggunaan _Lacrima_ sejak sumber _Lacrima_ di bumi semakin sedikit akibat pemakaian yang tiada habisnya oleh para penyihir maupun non-penyihir di seantero Fiore.

Setiap _Guild_ di Magnolia wajib memiliki salah satu dari benda itu. Bahkan, _Magic Council_ memiliki telepon sebagai pengganti _Lacrima_.

Dan Fairy Tail memiliki kebijakan sendiri tentang telepon ini. Master Makarov memutuskan agar satu tempat tinggal dimana _Mage _Fairy Tail menetap memiliki satu telepon.

Para gadis Fairy Tail tinggal di Fairy Hills, jadi Master Makarov meletakkan satu telepon di sana agar lebih mudah menghubungi kalau ada suatu hal yang mendesak. Begitu juga dengan asrama tempat para lelaki tinggal. Sedangkan Lucy—yang tinggal di rumah sewaannya sendiri—diberikan satu telepon khusus untuknya.

Lucy membuka jendela kamarnya yang terletak berseberangan dengan meja kerjanya. Angin musim semi berembus masuk ke dalam ruangan, membawa serta semerbak wangi-wangi bunga Magnolia yang mekar di musim semi ini. Cahaya keemasan matahari membuat debu-debu seolah menari, membuat kamar Lucy terlihat semarak.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan kaos dan celana pendek, Lucy mengambil kertas dan sebuah pena, berniat melanjutkan ceritanya.

Chapter yang sedang ia kerjakan terinspirasi dari kisah cinta Gray Fullbuster dengan Juvia Loxar yang terbilang ... unik. Ia sedang menggarap adegan dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu saat ia diculik Phantom Lord dan Gray melawan Juvia yang saat itu merupakan Elemento 4. Tapi jelas Lucy tidak serta-merta memasukkan semua cerita mereka ke dalam ceritanya. Lucy hanya menjadikan Juvia dan Gray sebagai tokoh utaman ceritanya dengan nama Jane dan Gary.

Lucy mengambil penanya dan mulai menulis ...

_Pagi itu mendung. Awan hitam bergulung mendekati kota, menandakan kalau hujan sebentar lagi akan turun. Jane menghela napas, dan mengeluarkan payung dari lemari pakaiannya. Begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu, tetesan pertama air hujan menerpa kepalanya._

KRING... KRING... KRING...

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut pirang itu dikejutkan oleh suara deringan telepon. Gadis bermanik sewarna karamel dan madu itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kegiatan menulisnya dulu dan mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?" Lucy bertanya ketika hanya sunyi yang menjawab di seberang sana. Tiba-tiba siutan, siulan, dan ejekan terdengan bercampur aduk dari seberang sana, membuat suasana begitu gaduh.

"Hei, Luce? Kau dimana?" tanya suara seorang lelaki yang jelas-jelas dikenal baik oleh gadis Heartfillia itu.

"Natsu? Aku ada di rumah. Untuk apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Lucy sedikit jengkel.

"Hei, Lucy! Natsu 'kan norak," suara Gray Fullbuster terdengar berteriak dari seberang sana.

"Apa kau bilang, Napas Es?" Natsu balik berteriak, membuat Lucy menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya.

"Aku bilang kau itu norak, Otak Api!" balas Gray, teriak juga.

"Kau mau berkelahi, hah?" tanya Natsu yang mulai panas. _Oh, pl__e__ase_ pikir Lucy sebal.

"Kalau kau hanya mau berteriak dan berkelahi dengan Gray, kau tidak perlu meneleponku, Natsu. Aku sedang menulis jadi jangan ganggu aku!" dan setelah itu Lucy memutuskan sambungan telepon tidak jelas itu sepihak, berusaha tidak membayangkan Natsu dan Gray yang pastinya sedang berkelahi di _Guild_.

Lucy mengambil kembali pena yang terlupakan dan mulai melanjutkan tulisannya yang terbengkalai gara-gara telepon tidak penting dari Natsu barusan.

_Jane membuka payung biru merendanya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolah. Rok seragamnya yang diatas lutut ia usahakan agar tidak basah dan kotor terkena cipratan lumpur yang basah. Jane melewati taman dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca ketika ia melihat sesosok lelaki berdiri di sana._

_Lelaki itu memiliki tinggi yang ideal dengan tubuh yang sepertinya kurus namun berotot. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah khusus lelaki di Pergrande, sekolah yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan sekolah khusus perempuan yang Jane masuki._

_Entah mengapa, mata biru Jane tidak bisa berhenti menatap lelaki tampan yang berdiri di tengah hujan dengan sebuah payung perak melindungi rambut gelapnya dari hujan. Jane melangkah mendekatinya, mencoba menyapa atau kalau beruntung, berusaha berkenalan._

KRING... KRING... KRING...

Lagi-lagi sebuah panggilan. Lucy kembali meletakkan penanya dan mengangkat telepon. _Semoga bukan telepon penting tapi juga bukan telepon tidak jelas seperti tadi_, batinnya berdoa.

"Halo?" Lucy menyapa peneleponnya.

"Hei, Luce!" sapa—sekali lagi—sesosok _Dragon Slayer _balik menyapa.

"Ada apa lagi, Natsu?" tanya Lucy diiringi sebuah helaan napas berat.

"Hanya menyapa," jawab Natsu ringan. Kali ini kembali siulan dan suitan terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Natsu, aku sedang menulis cerita. Sudah kubilang untuk jangan ganggu aku!" ujar Lucy dengan nada sedikit emosi.

"Dia merindukanmu, Lucy!" teriak Gray, sepertinya Pangeran Es itu berdiri di sebelah Natsu dan seketika itu juga Natsu dan Gray saling melempar ejekan mesra.

"Hai, Lucy ini Levy," sebuah suara feminim akhirnya manyapa Lucy dari seberang sana, berusaha berbicara dengan Lucy ditengah suara gaduh yang dibuat oleh Natsu dan Gray.

"Ya, ya Levy aku bisa mendengarmu. Bisakah kau menutup telepon dahulu? Aku sedang konsentrasi dengan ceritaku. Aku akan main ke Guild besok pagi," ujar Lucy tidak sabaran. Sebelum Levy bisa membalas, dengan segera Lucy menutup telepon.

_Ketika Jane sedang mendekat, tiba-tiba lelaki itu membalikkan badannya. Sungguh, wajah tampannya dibingkai surai biru gelap yang membuatnya terlihat bagaikan malaikat. Mata segelap malamnya menatap tepat ke manik biru milik Jane. Pandangan mereka terkunci beberapa saat, membuat perut Jane serasa disesaki kupu-kupu yang menari._

Lucy akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan menulis ceritanya sebelum _mood_nya menjadi buruk akibat telepon tidak jelas dari Natsu.

"_Hari yang indah bukan?" jelmaan malaikat itu bertanya dengan suaranya yang merdu. Jane hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, masih pusing akibat ketampanan lelaki di depannya yang nyaris tanpa cela._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lelaki itu bertanya lagi._

"_Kebetulan saja mampir. Aku suka disini," jawab Jane diiringi sebuah senyuman._

"_Ah, aku Gary. Senang bertemu denganmu," Gary mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jane, berharap gadis itu mau menjabatnya. Jane pun tidak menyiakan kesempatan. Ia menjabat tangan Gary seraya mengucapkan namanya. Masih diiringi senyuman._

KRING… KRING… KRING…

Lagi-lagi telepon berdering. Kepala Lucy mendadak pusing akibat emosi yang bertumpuk di batinnya. Ingin rasanya ia membanting Natsu saat itu juga akibat ulah isengnya yang sudah keterlaluan. Tidak tahukah Natsu betapa susahnya mendapatkan mood untuk menulis?

Akhirnya, Lucy memilih mengabaikan panggilan teleponnya dan mulai menulis kembali.

_Jane dan Gary berdiri berdampingan beberapa saat di sana, ditengah rintikan hujan dan keheningan yang terasa nyaman. Perlahan namun pasti, tangan Gary mengenggam tangan Jane dalam sebuah genggaman yang longgar namun mantap dan pasti._

"_Kau suka hujan?" tanya Jane, masih dengan senyuman menawan yang sama._

"_Iya," jawab Gary. Manik malamnya menatap ke arah langit yang masih menumpahkan air melalui awan-awan hitam yang bergulung di atas Pergrande._

"_Kenapa?" sebuah pertanyaan sederhana Jane ajukan._

"_Karena saat hujan, ada lagu yang selalu bisa kudengarkan," jawab Gary. Kali ini disertai sebuah senyuman yang lagi-lagi membuat perut Jane mulas dan tidak karuan._

KRING… KRING… KRING…

Lucy melempar penanya. Dengan kesal di tatapnya telepon tanpa dosa yang masih saja berdering. _Dasar telepon tidak tahu diri! _Rutuk Lucy dalam hati.

Sekali lagi, Lucy memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilan telepon yang sepertinay berasal dari Natsu itu dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"_Ah, lagi seperti apa yang bisa kau dengarkan dari hujan?" tanya Jane lagi. Gary menarik tangan Jane pelan, membimbing gadis itu untuk mendekat ke arah bangku taman yang terletak di bawah pohon maple. Gary melepas jaketnya dan mengeringkan kursi itu sebelum mempersilakan Jane untuk duduk. Gary duduk di samping Jane, masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Masih tersenyum manis, dan masih menatap langit._

"_Tidakkah kau mendengarnya juga? Nyanyian alam adalah lagu paling indah yang pernah diciptakan oleh Tuhan," jawab Gary setelah memalingkan pandangan wajahnya dari langit dan ganti menatap wajah Jane yang tampak kebingungan._

"_Dan berbicara soal yang paling indah yang oernah diciptakan, aku rasa kau adalah wanita terindah yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan di muka bumi ini," lanjut Gary. Sekali ini, wajah Jane yang pucat memerah. Manik birunya terbelalak lebar, sama sekali tidak menyangka Gary akan mengucapkan kalimat itu dihari pertama mereka berkenalan._

"_Aku sudah sering melihatmu, kau tahu? Aku melihatmu dari jauh sebab aku bingung bagaimana caranya berkenalan denganmu," aku Gary dengan wajah tersipu. Lelaki tampan itu menggenggam tangan Jane makin erat seiring wajah mereka yang makin mendekat._

KRING… KRING… KRING…

"ARGHHH!" teriak Lucy frustrasi sebelum benar-benar melempar penanya dan mengangkat telepon dengan kekuatan yang sepertinya bisa menghancurkan gagang telepon detik itu juga.

"APA?" bentak Lucy galak pada siapapun yang mengganggunya kali ini.

"Hei, Luce!" sapa suara ceria Natsu Dragneel dari seberang sana. Habis sudah kesabaran Lucy saat itu juga.

"NATSU, KAU MENGHANCURKAN MOOD-KU TAHU!" bentak Lucy sambil berteriak. Sebodo amat kalau ada tetangganya yang merasa terganggu. Selama ia membayar uang sewa tepat waktu, ia tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa, Luce," ujar Natsu yang sukses membuat Lucy makin naik darah. Akhirnya, Lucy mengabaikan saja Natsu tapi teleponnya tidak ia tutup. Dengan kata lain, aksi ngambek nomor satunya: mendiamkan Natsu.

"Luce? Kau masih disana?" suara Natsu terdengar cemas di seberang sana. Tapi Lucy abaikan saja karena kekesalannya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Lucy Heartfillia?" Lucy nyaris terkikik geli mendengar Natsu memanggil nama lengkapnya untuk pertama kalinya. Darimana Pangeran Bernapas Api itu tahu nama lengkapnya?

"Oke, Luce. Aku tahu kau marah. Maaf, oke?" Natsu masih bermonolog sendiri di telepon. Lucy nyaris bisa membayangkan betapa bingungnya Natsu ketika Lucy tidak menjawab lagi. akankah lelaki berambut merah muda itu berpikir kalau teleponnya rusak?

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku merindukanmu. _Well_, aku tahu baru kemarin kita bertemu. Tapi, yah… kau tahu lah," pada tingkat ini, wajah Lucy memerah akut.

"Dan aku cuma ingin bilang kalau aku mencintaimu," lanjut Natsu yang sukses membuat wajah Lucy semerah kulit Cancer dan _mood _menulisnya benar-benar hilang. Lucy mengambil gagang telepon dan membantunya agar menutup. Ia rasa ia harus segera pergi ke _Guild_ untuk menemui kekasihnya yang bodoh itu.

Bagaimanapun, Natsu selalu menjadi penghancur _mood_ menulis Lucy. Tapi Natsu jugalah yang menjadi alasan Lucy untuk terus menulis. Natsu memang bukan kritikus yang baik, tapi Natsu adalah pacar yang romantis.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

**Pojok Penulis:**

Halo Penghuni Fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia, Auriellie Evans disini! Salam kenal~ *dadah-dadah heboh*

Ini fict pertama saya yang saya persembahkan buat Fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia yang sukses menarik hati saya untuk keluar sejenak dari hiatus dan berusaha melawan wabah writer block yang sedang menginfeksi saya.

Idenya adalah… dari sahabat saya yang sering banget dapet _missed call _dari cowoknya ketika sedang jam pelajaran. Dan well ternyata pas diangkat di kamar mandi, tuh cowok cuma bilang kalo dia sayang sama sahabat saya. Krik banget nggak sih? #emosisendiri

Oke, saya mengkatagorikan ini sebagai fluff karena ini adalah fluff. Mungkin ada yang sedikit nggak nyambung sama ceritanya si Gary sama Jane itu ya? Yah, toh itu bukan _mayor theme_-nya kok~

Ah, ngomong-ngomong ini fict perdana sebelum saya collab dengan Adellecia Evans. Biar seenggaknya saya udah dikenal disini~ #ditabokorangsekampung

Sepertinya sebaiknya pojok penulis ini disudahi saja sebelum menjadi ajang curhat dan ajang merandom ria~

**Ada kritik, saran, uneg-uneg, komentar, dan sesuatu untuk disampaikan?**

**Silahkan tuangkan dalam kotak Review**


End file.
